Kingdom Alagaësia
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: Riku and four others are sent to a world where dragons and the ones who rode them vanished and the darkness in the world is growing stronger every day. What will happen and what new connections will be made in this world and what new challenges will they fight?


_**The start of another story. This time I want to start a story a bit differently. This party that Shadow is planning what will Trinity see when theparty actually starts and everyone is precent.**_

* * *

Riku, Itachi and Trinity walked down the hall to meet with the king to discuss the next place that they had to go to. Trinity was the first to break the silence, "Wonder what this place will be like?"

Itachi looked down at her and chuckled a little, "I wouldn't be surprised if it is in worse shape than my world was. Though Trinity, you and Shadow do have a child to look after and I know that Shadow will want her to see her parents all the time not just in periods of time at a time."

Riku stopped and looked out over the gardens and closed his eyes, "Trinity, I think it would be best if you leave this next world to myself, Itachi, Sasuke and Shade and Night, since Shadow wants you both to raise your child since he wants to make up for the time you weren't alive with him."

"You have a point Riku but I can't help but think that…" Trinity started.

"Itachi, could you get Sasuke really quick? I think it would be best if he was here for the briefing," Riku said without looking at Itachi.

Itachi vanished in the blink of an eye and Riku then opened his right eye and turned to face Trinity. "I know that for a fact that Shadow really wants you to stay. I'm not sure why he wants you to stay but I think it would be a wise idea to do so."

"Sure thing Riku," Trinity said slightly disappointed at Riku's choice of siding with Shadow.

Riku turned to face her opening his other eye and kneeled down beside her. "Just between you and me, he has a party planned for you, but what the party is for is still a wonder for the rest of us. I think that it is something about your being back, or something else."

Trinity looked at him and saw he had a grin on his face. "Really? You're able to read him that easily?" She said with a sly grin starting to form on her face.

"To be honest. He really needs to learn to keep his ideas from showing in his eyes. I can read him a lot more simply thanks to the Sharingan though; otherwise he would be a little harder to read."

Trinity laughed a little then faced Riku again. "Well thank you for the tip Riku. I'm still debating whether I should fake surprise or not. I don't want him to feel like all the work he did was for nothing and besides I really want to give him a surprise anyway," Trinity said with another small grin.

"What is the surprise you have for him? I'm only curious since he does seem a lot like Spyro and Night," Riku asked sounding rather curious.

"You'll see before you leave Riku. That I promise."

"Alright, see you soon Trinity." Riku said as she walked away from him to find Shadow. It was then that Itachi and Sasuke appeared behind Riku as he stood up. "Hey Sasuke, so how was the match between you and Kimimaro?" Riku asked sounding a little smug.

Sasuke huffed and looked at the door that the king was behind. "It went well, but I underestimated his tai-jutsu a little bit. It also didn't help that he has his Curse Mark again thanks to Orochimaru, Kabuto , Jugo and the Impure-World resurrection."

"You have to learn not to underestimate your enemies Sasuke," Itachi said leaning against a pillar crossing his arms over his chest while closing his eyes. Sasuke looked back at Itachi and sighed lightly while shaking his head.

"Come on you two, let's find out what world that the king wants us to go to this time," Riku said pushing his right hand through his hair.

"Sure Riku," Itachi raised his hand and made a waving motion toward himself, as Sasuke walked towards him. Itachi then poked Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, and said, "Sorry Sasuke, some other time alright?"

Riku just shook his head and laughed a little. "Come on you two let's hear it."

Itachi and Sasuke followed Riku into the king's room and stood in front of his desk. The King addressed them saying, "So how have y'all been?"

Riku bowed and then Itachi and Sasuke followed suit.

"This next world for you all should be interesting. All I know about it is that it was once inhabited by dragons and the ones who rode them who were called Dragon Riders. For some reason the dragons and their riders disappeared and the darkness is taking over the world."

Itachi looked at Sasuke whose gaze was focused on Riku, who was listening with every fiber of his being. "So who is going with us three to this world Your Majesty?" Riku asked.

"Well since it is a world that once had dragons I think it only makes sense to bring one of the pairs of dragon allies you have from the Dragon Realms, so that's either Shade and Night, Shadow and Trinity or Spyro and Cynder."

Riku turned to face Itachi and Sasuke. "So who do you think guys?"

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and both agreed on the team of Spyro and Cynder.

"I think our team is Spyro and Cynder Your Majesty," Riku said confidently.

Mickey nodded. "Might I ask though you three, why those two in particular?"

"Those two are perfect because they both are fierce fighters and they could help us if we get in any difficulty with anything like negotiations or whatever. Besides, they just might be the easiest to hide if we have to."

"That will do, you should get ready and prepare for Shadow's surprise for Trinity, since she did have a healthy little dragoness, which you all know huh?"

Riku, Sasuke and Itachi all nodded and laughed a little. "We'll be ready Your Majesty," Itachi said already walking to the door. Sasuke and Riku followed Itachi out the door and found Shade and Night with their children teaching them control of their abilities.

Shade and Night looked over at the door when it closed and saw Riku, Itachi and Sasuke standing in front of it and had their children stop and welcome their guests. "Hey guys! What's up?" Night asked as he walked over to them.

Riku walked up to Night and they met half way. Riku looked at him and pulled him into a wing hug with his wings from the Dragon Realms. "We're good. How about your hatchlings?"

Night looked back at Shade and she leaned down and whispered something in each of their ears and they lined up and bowed. Riku, Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and bowed back. "Good to see that you all are doing great. How has your training been going?" Itachi asked eyeing the hatchlings closely.

It was the youngest who spoke catching Riku, Itachi and Sasuke by surprise. Dracon may be the youngest but he is a very skilled fighter when he takes it seriously enough. "Our training has been great!" He said excitedly causing his other siblings to laugh a little.

"Is that so Dracon?" Riku asked looking at the other hatchlings. King, May and Ice. Riku, Itachi and Sasuke didn't know much about the other hatchlings as they did Dracon, but they could tell that they were just like their parents.

"Well guys do you have time to watch a quick sparring match?" King asked looking them in their eyes.

Riku looked back at Itachi and Sasuke and they nodded. Riku turned back to King. "Sure, we have time. So who would be sparring?"

King chuckled a little, and said, "Myself and Ice."

Ice looked over at King and then back at their parents with pleading eyes. Shade and Night looked at each other and chuckled. "You know that it isn't for life or death Ice, go for it." Ice looked at them and sighed.

"Alright then King, let's do this," Ice said confidently.

"May the best dragon win," King said just as confidently.

Ice and King started circling each other trying to find an opening in the others defense. They did it for a while, but King was getting tired on this. He charged at Ice head on, and started attacking with a furry of claw slashes.

Ice was able to dodge all the attacks, but one. King's attacked connected onto Ice's left front leg leaving a nice gash in it. Blood came out of the wound, and hit the ground.

"Ha ha," King said, as he looked at the blood polling on the ground. Ice looked it over, and then countered with an Ice shot straight to the chest of King. It wasn't that powerful, but was able to knock King back a few meters, and left a nice size wound in his chest.

"What was that brother?" Ice said, as he smiled.

"Now it's on," King said, as he rushed towards Ice. Breathing a line of fire, and hiding himself inside it. Ice had completely lost him, as King came close to him. King tried to use his tail as a weapon, but Ice saw through the attack, and was able to counter with his tail. A resounding clash echoed through the room, as they two brothers clashed.

King noticed that his attack did nothing, and backed away from Ice. Ice started to attack with ice bullets; however, King was able to dodge them all. Ice then rushed at King, and slashed at him with his talons. King was able to dodge all, but the last two. He was slashed on his right and left front legs, and they started bleeding profoundly. King was getting angry, and was charging up a fire ball, while Ice was charging up an Ice Ball.

They both released their attacks, and the two attacks clashed in the middle. The attacks exploded leaving a thick cloud of steam, and throwing Ice and King back towards the wall. The looked at each other, and then fell to the ground. Panting heavy they tried to get up, but couldn't.

Riku looked between the brothers and summoned the Elements of Harmony Keyblade. Riku then casted cure on the brothers, and watched their wounds close up quickly. He felt a small drain of his energy from the spell. King and Ice looked were their wounds had been, and only felt some soreness from the areas.

"Thank you Master Riku," Ice said bowing deeply. King looked at his brother then bowed to Riku as well.

Itachi looked at Riku. "Since when did you become a master? Huh Riku?"

Riku huffed and without turning, answered Itachi, "I was already a master long before I even knew you or Sasuke or the fact that I was even an Uchiha."

Sasuke huffed but continued to remain silent much to Riku's surprise. "Nothing to say huh Sasuke?" Shade asked wondering what he was thinking.

"Ice, first when your brother slashed your leg and you immediately looked at it, in a real fight, if he was an enemy, he would have had the time to injure you further if not kill you. In a fight, don't look over your wounds until either your opponent is dead or incapacitated. I learned that the hard way with Orochimaru."

Ice looked at the ground, in shame. Riku saw the expression in his eyes and faced Sasuke. "Take it easy on him Sasuke, besides, it isn't like it was a life or death fight like it was with you and Orochimaru."

"Whatever, shouldn't we go and get Cynder and Spyro from the Dragon Realms Riku?"

Riku sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right Sasuke," Riku turned and face Shade, Night and their children and bowed. They bowed back and as Riku, Itachi and Sasuke were leaving the room, May ran up to Riku's left side and pushed a ring into his hand then slowly walked back to where she was standing earlier. Riku stopped to examine the ring and saw that it resembled a Celestial Dragon, whatever finger he put it on, it would only wrap around it once and the head of the dragon would be on the top of his finger. Riku put the ring on his left pinkie and called over his shoulder. "Where did you get this anyway huh May?"

"It was something that all of us made for you Riku, we had planned on making one for everyone but we only finished one so far."

Riku flashed a grin and marveled on how the ring caught the light of the room. "Thank you everyone, when we get back, we should help you make more of them." Riku said then pushed the doors open then stepped into the hallway followed by Itachi then Sasuke. They pushed the doors shut then walked down the hall a little more and heard a loud crash in the throne room. They pushed the small door open and saw that Shadow was on his back and so was a large statue shaped like Trinity, though it looked like it was made of shadows instead of stone.

Riku rushed toward Shadow and helped the black dragon get the statue off of him. "What was that Shadow?"

Shadow sighed and breathed more shadows and another statue formed in seconds, this one appearing to resemble him and Trinity with their little girl they named Shatter. She was a misty silver color, just a lighter silver than Riku was when he was a dragon. She had a black underbelly, claws, and horns that when Shadow first saw them he was surprised. She had streaks of silver on her wings that caught the light and seemed to make her wings shine. She was far more different than any dragon back in the Dragon Realms that Riku had ever read about since she had thin but very sharp horns on her head and had what appeared to be hair almost like Riku's but shorter still and was black not Riku's silverish color. Then of course, her tail blade didn't match either of her parents, her's being a series of spikes instead of an actual blade.

Despite her appearance, her parents felt nothing but love for their daughter. Riku thought that since she was a silver dragon she might be able to use all of the abilities that he could since he was a silver dragon after all, though he never brought this up with Trinity or Shadow yet. Riku looked at Shadow and patted him on the back. "Great job Shadow, it seems that you do have your mother's talent."

Shadow huffed and kept working as if they weren't there despite Riku trying to talk to him. By the time Shadow had finished the final preparations, Riku, Itachi and Sasuke were sitting by the door talking amongst themselves, about the old leader of the Akatsuki; Obito Uchiha. Shadow finally addressed them by saying his work was done.

Riku sighed and got up from the floor. "Took you long enough Shadow. Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to do?"

Shadow looked at the ground before he closed his eyes to think. "I need you guys to help me with music, that is, if you don't mind."

Riku looked back at Sasuke and Itachi and they shrugged. Riku looked back at Shadow. "Sure thing Shadow, besides you're going to need good music, to go along with this kind of party. Though," Riku paused. "What kind of music do you think would be better for this Shadow?"

Shadow answered immediately, "Mainly acoustic based music. You know what I mean right?"

Riku nodded and mentally started going over every song he knew that would be appropriate for the party. After a few minutes he sighed. "Not a lot of songs to go off of but, I think I can make it work for you. Anyway, we'll be back in a few minutes. We have to go and get Spyro and Cynder from the Dragon Realms then everyone can be here for the party you have planned."

Shadow nodded then looked to Sasuke and Itachi then felt a presence in the room besides their own. He looked around and pulled the shadows around him to form a dark shell around him. "Who's there?"

Riku, Itachi and Sasuke felt the shadows move and knew who it was quickly. "Princess Luna, come on out," Riku said chuckling a little as Luna flew down from the top of the room to where they were standing.

"Ruin my fun huh darling?" She said with mock disappointment giving Riku a sly glare.

"Sorry love, but this is really important to Shadow. And we don't need a repeat of Nightmare Night."

Luna looked at Riku and sighed. "I thought we agreed to not bring it up."

Riku shifted his form to match Luna's and walked to her and they kissed. "I'm sorry dear. How is our daughter doing?"

Luna's mood brightened up greatly. "She's doing good, she seems to have stringer magic than Twilight Sparkle. I'm surprissed that she is as powerful as she is for as young as she is."

"It is surprising, however I had a feeling that she was special, besides look at what she was able to do when she was only a few years old," Riku said thinking about their daughters unique abilities and magical powers.

"I met with Mickey and aren't you three supposed to go and get Spyro and Cynder from the Dragon Realms?" Luna asked wondering why they were still here.

"We where going but we heard a lound crash and we have been here since the crash. We'll be living now though Luna. We'll be back in a few hours, have Mickey call Sora and his team back to Disney Castle within a few hours, it will take us some time to get to the Dragon Realms then back."

Luna nodded and kissed Riku deeply despite others being in the room with them. Riku kissed her back and then pulled away looking her in her dark blue eyes and they both felt Nightmare Moon flee deeply into each of them. "We'll be back soon my love. I promise." Luna kissed him once more and watched as Itachi, Sasuke and the one she loved walk out of the door but Riku hesitated.

"Shadow, go to my room and in the third drawer from the bottom open it and you'll find the lyrics that you'll need later today." He said without looking back then walked out of the door way then closed the door with a simple spell.

* * *

_**I think that is good for now though I didn't even tough oc the second surprise. Leave you guys thinking what they are. Happy Holloween and Nightmare Night.**_


End file.
